Steven Markaterios
Steven Markaterios Steven Markaterios is the current Director of Operations for Dodge Them All, as well as the Intellectual Property holder of the Dodge Them All YouTube Channel. He joined Dodge Them All in the summer of 2011 as he played on the server's classic server. It has been noted that without the intervention and innovation of Markaterios, that Dodge Them All would not currently be operating. In 2012, he began to produce videos for the server, and in 2013, launched his own independent commentary channel which has grown to over 50,000 subscribers. The Official City Build Server was operated and maintained by Markaterios, was shutdown in 2015. Early Life Markaterios was born on April 25, 1999, in Racine Wisconsin. His K-12 education began at Gifford Elementary School, where he quickly picked up in interest in reading. He furthered on to Gilmore Middle School, but was not entirely keen on it. He expressed many issues with the education system there, notably the lack of student safety and funding. He has said, "Was Gilmore safe? Heck no. Was it fun? Not really. The school was essentially a prison designed to house children." In response to his new found unhappiness with education, he showed in interest in video systems. Growing up, he had mainly used a PlayStation 2 for entertainment, and stuck to consoles for many years following. His favorite games included Jak and Daxter, Star Wars: Battlefront, and Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. He would occasionally use the video hosting site YouTube to find guides on completing difficult missions. While browsing on YouTube, Markaterios came across a video commentator known as AKSpartanKiIIer, who played the new indie sandbox title, Minecraft. Upon watching many videos of Minecraft, Markaterios began to pirate the game in the early beta of Minecraft. Because of the guilt he felt over his actions, he instead opted to use Minecraft Classic, a free but dilapidated version of the game, to play. Markaterios opted to play on multiplayer servers, and frequently favorited Blocktopia: Lava Survival. ''Markaterios joined Dodge Them All: Spleef Paradise, while clicking on random but fun servers to play on. He befriended the Operator, Python0405 (Brent), and rose the ranks of the server as an expert builder. Soccerpro123 (David Collins) was not actively administrating the server at the time, and his younger brother Dodger98 rarely honored his administrative powers. '''Dodge Them All: Spleef Paradise '(2011-2012) Dodge Them All: Spleef Paradise was the main and only branch of DTA from 2010 to 2012. Steven joined in 2011, and would stick around until the day the server was destroyed. When he joined, he met an operator named Python0405 (Brent), who had him compete in a building competition for free ranks. During his time as a builder, he met many of the server's older administrators, most of which no longer are associated with DTA. During his first meeting with Capierian, Markaterios did not recognize him as an overlord and accidentally made a series of bad choices which led to a temporary ban. The relationship between him and Capierian would remain tense but friendly, as he was fully banned from the server twice, and had his own servers greifed by him later on. Markaterios' appeal was accepted both times, and Capierian eventually apologized for his rash and alarming actions. During their final conversation, they expressed all of the good times that they had on the server with each other. Markaterios was ranked up to operator less than 2 months from joining the server, a feat that he would take into consideration while running his own servers later on. He was widely active and participative with players and staff, and organized the first staff meetings that DTA ever had. On occasion, Markaterios would be quoted saying, "Sometimes it feels like I have to manage 15 guests at a time, even though we have 70 trained operators!". Other active staff, such as Brent, agreed that most of the work was being accomplished by very few of the operators. After an additional few months, Markaterios was trusted with the rank of Super Operator, and was often times seen attempting to recreate his days at Blocktopia: Lava Survival. On his own world, he built many structures which are now considered iconic in the lore of DTA. Some of these include, The Startanic, Overcomplicated Redstone Systems, Theatres, and StarCorp. The StarCorp logo was first used simply to express a creation that Markaterios had made, but quickly became synonymous with the large organization that he had created within the server. Markaterios had issues promoting to Overlord, as internal rank management was spun around by the server's temporary administrator. He became frustrated with the other server players as a player that Markaterios had trained was promoted to a rank past his own by the administrator. Adding to the issue was the foreboding separation of the player base as Brent and him turned rivals. When the Spleef Paradise server was hacked and destroyed, Markaterios originally blamed the finger at the newly returned David Collins, for he saw that the return and accident were far to coincidental. He eventually dropped this pretense, but has not commented about it again. Dodge Them All: MC-Dek ''(2012)'' The Official MC-Dek server, which was co-branded with Dodge Them All under Collins' return to power, was co owned by software developer dekema2. Markaterios refused the wishes of other old server administrators to join the new server, under the presumption that he would have no place in a community that was not controlled as it used to. During this time period, he spent a large portion of his time not on any official servers, and instead opted to play single player Minecraft Beta, which he purchased in 2012 in Beta 1.7.2. As well as being highly suspicious of Collins', he did not trust or respect the rank which dekema2 was given. A large accomplishment which was completed under the MC-Dek server was the creation and use of the YouTube Channel for the first time, showing off the areas that the community had put time and effort into. Personal Life Markaterios has not talked much about his everyday life, but is the most personal of any of the Staff. He frequently uploads update videos explaining his frequent absences from production. In his "I'm Sorry" video uploaded on Dec. 21, 2014, he stated "I just wanted to get so much done, and was so happy, and I was so excited, that what I did next in life, it just, it didn't seem as good or as fun as that would ever be." A large part of his activities hints at a mild case of mania or depression at times, seeing as how he will often times seclude himself from people and at others want to work with them more than ever. Markaterios has not made any mental or physical illness he might have known to his audience. Markaterios has also hinted at occasional sour relations with his Chief Financial Officer and brother, Aleksandr, but generally plays it off as a humorous take in most of his videos, notably DTA SimCity (2013), and Age of Empires II. His mother and father have not been mentioned in any video, but it is widely believed that they have been introduced several times in certain videos, notably some subscriber specials and Vlog videos. The Markaterios' also appear to be the host to a dog, which was seen in a ghost pepper video while Alek was vomiting in a trashbin. As of 2016, Markaterios is completing his Senior Year of High School and has not been uploading as many videos as previously thought normal. Some hint his sudden disappearance as an increase in stress as he takes on a wider range of academic studies. ]]